Winx Cloudtower Rescue
by Dreamflyer8
Summary: Set after the Winx have their Believix transformations. Bloom and Flora are rescuing some captured fairies from the Trix in Cloudtower, when Bloom realises they have to split up. Hopefully better than it sounds, Rated T just in case. This is my first fanfic so please, read, review and offer helpful criticism! Enjoy! Dont own Winx club, no copyright intended!
1. Chapter 1

Bloom and Flora hurried the group of fairies along the dark ominous corridors of cloudtower. At any moment the Trix would discover the cell was empty.

Hurry Flora! Panted Bloom. "It wont be long before the Trix find-"  
"NOOOOO!" Icy's angry scream echoed from somewhere behind them. "BLOOM?! I know this was your doing, and you aren't getting away with it! Darcy! Stormy! Come on! Stop them!"

"Oh No!" cried Flora. "Faster, we must reach the portal!" On and on they ran. If only… we… could fly out…" puffed one of the girls. The novice fairies were all in human form, as the trix's draining spells in the castle had temporarily robbed them of their powers. Luckily, with their strong Believix powers, Bloom and Flora were still transformed, but the spells meant their zoomix wasn't strong enough to take all the fairies with them to alfea, hence the portal.

Sarah, one of the newest fairies, sprawled headlong as she tripped on the broken uneven ground. She groaned, clutching a sprained ankle. "Drat", muttered Bloom as Flora scooped the girl up in her arms carried on. _This will slow us down_. Bloom knew the Trix were almost upon them.

"Flora", she called out. "Get yourself and the others through the portal". "I'm going to hold off the Trix and buy you some time".

"I cant leave you here!" cried Flora. "You can't fight the Trix on your own! I'll stay with you."

"No Flora, you have to get the others to safety, and close the portal behind you. We cant let the Trix get into Alfea. Now go!"

Reluctantly Flora hustled the fairies through the corridor.

Just as they disappeared out of sight, the Trix flew out of the hall's opposite entrance.

"Bloom, all on your own. What fun! No friends to save you this time you pathetic fairy." Icy sneered.

"Where are your friends Bloom? Hiding away in Alfea? Well they are in for a shock when we attack tomorrow. You know, through that hidden lake entrance you thought we didn't know about?"

"Shut up Darcy!" the other two hissed. "Why?" She asked coldly. "It's not like shes going to be able to tell anyone about it". "True" Icy mused. She didn't notice the tiny orb bloom had behind her back that was recording their every word.

From the distance came a muffled boom that meant the portal to Alfea had closed. Bloom grinned triumphantly as the Trix finally realised what had happened. "You!" Icy advanced towards Bloom. "You will pay for this!"

"Fire arrow!" Bloom flung the Trix backwards with a resounding thump against the wall. They shook themselves off and Icy and Darcy came forward again. "Is that the best you've got bloom? taunted Icy.

"Almost there!" Came Stormy's voice from behind them. Bloom had a bad feeling about this. What was Stormy up to? But try as she might, she couldn't get past Icy and Darcy. She had grown stronger, but so had they. Bloom focussed her energy. It was a big attack or nothing, she would need to use all of her power to drive them back.

"Now!" yelled Stormy, and the Trix vanished as a ball of power ricocheted around the room. Bloom heard an ominous rumble as cracks appeared in the walls and ceiling, but before she, could escape the roof came crashing down on her. All went black.

Bloom came to coughing, waiting for her eyes to clear from the dust. She checked herself over dizzily. _Head, ok. Body ok, wings…. Oh no! _she thought. _My wings!_ Both of her beautiful Believix wings where trapped beneath a section of fallen roof. One was bent at a strange angle and was badly torn. She struggled painfully but couldn't get free.

She slumped back to the ground, exhausted. The trix were nowhere to be seen, probably thinking Bloom was gone, buried under the rubble. They weren't completely wrong, but bloom wasn't done yet. 

She looked at the flashing recorder orb in her hand, puzzled, before she remembered. The Trix were going to attack Alfea! She had to get back and warn the others. The lake entrance lead right into the heart of Alfea, if the Trix got through there it would be a disaster!

Bloom wasn't sure if she had the strength to transport herself over that distance with her zoomix, tired, injured and magically drained as she was, but she knew she had to try. "Come on Bloom" She told herself. "One last effort".


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back at Alfea, the Winx, Ms Faragonda and Ms Griffin were waiting in the courtyard anxiously. The rest of the Winx had just got back from Red Fountain, where they had successfully helped the boys beat back the Trix's army.

All were worried about bloom, Flora most of all. "She should have transported back here by now! Oh I knew I shouldn't have left her there!". "You had no choice Flora" Ms F told her quietly. "But I am afraid that something terrible may have happened. If she doesn't arrive soon we need to come up with a plan to rescue her, but lets give her a few more minutes, OK? She is strong". The white faced Winx girls nodded, afraid for their friend. _Where are you bloom?! _Stella called silently.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light appeared high above Alfea. "What-?" Tecna started to say before emerged a red headed fairy, falling fast. "Bloom!" They all cried out, leaping forward. The Winx, still in Believix form, caught her just in time. Bruised and battered, the girl's eyes were closed.

"Bloom! Bloom! Wake up!" They called desperately. Stella was clutching Bloom and sobbing. "Bloom please! You are my best friend!" "Look at her wings!" cried Layla, and they all saw what she meant. "How on earth did she manage to get here with injured wings?" Ms Griffin wondered aloud.

Just then the faintly flashing orb rolled out of blooms hand, and from it, the surrounding fairies heard the Trix's voices.

"She must have used all the strength she had left to bring this warning back to us". said Ms Faragonda worriedly. She began to speak orders briskly.

"Miss Griffin, take Griselda and some of the students and go shield the lake entrance. Thanks to Bloom's warning, we have a chance at keeping the Trix out."

She turned back to the Winx who were hovering over their unconscious friend. "Now girls, Bloom is badly hurt. You must combine your Believix powers and fairy dust in your most powerful convergence yet if we are to save her. Quickly now, focus!"

Layla, Tecna, Musa, Stella and Flora formed a semi circle around Bloom, and activated their fairy dust before grabbing each other's hands. "Believix convergence!" Their voices shouted as one. "Heal Bloom!"

A strong white light encompassed the unconscious girl, obscuring her from sight as the combined fairy dust weaved around her.

Eventually the light faded and the Winx drifted back to earth. Bloom's wings looked brand new and her scratches were gone, but she had yet to open her eyes.

"Will she be ok?" Musa asked Mrs F. "I hope so Musa, it is up to bloom now, we have to wait and see. I only hope we were in time" replied the headmistress. Long seconds ticked by, feeling like hours to the anxious girls.

Bloom's eyelids flickered open, greeted by sighs of relief by everyone. The Winx helped her up then squashed her in an enormous group hug. Bloom laughed and hugged them all back. "Bloom! We are so glad you're ok! Don't scare us like that again!"

She just smiled and said "I'll try not to."

"Well done Bloom" Ms Faragonda told her quietly. You were amazing, many of these students wouldn't be here without you."

"No" Bloom replied seriously. "WE did this together". The girls leapt to the air and did an aerial high five. "We are the Winx!"

My first fanfic so please review, and helpful criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
